


A New Friend

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 12, Raven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Making new friends is cool!But, can a raven be a friend?





	A New Friend

The Autumn season was in full swing, which meant the fall leaves are starting to cover the streets. And the garden. And the front yard. You would think it'd be easy to rake up leaves. Nope. Not when the boys like to jump in the neat piles you make. Fucking hell...

Outside I went with my trusty rake, to once again try to get the leaves off the ground. After a nice lunch, I was ready to get back to work. I turned on my iPhone, and started to rake. As I was finally getting my pile started, I felt something poke my shoulder. 

"Hmm. What the hell?" I take out one of my earbuds and look at my right shoulder. A raven was perched there! Those creepy, black birds you see around haunted houses ended up at the MadHouse for some reason. 

"Hey there, uh...buddy. You like my shoulder, huh?" The raven leaned his head forward and I gave it a little scratch. He seemed to like it. 

"I kinda have to rake now, but it was nice seeing you!" I shrug my shoulder and the raven just flies and lands on the top of my rake. 

"The fu-? Uh, Mr. Raven. If I don't get this done, I can't eat any of Slythie's amazing dinner. And I want that dinner. She knows my faves. Maybe I can bring you something. I think ravens eat meat..." 

The raven caws and jumps off the rake and now lands on my head.

"I guess you don't want to leave me, huh? All right. We can be friends, but I can't bring you inside. You're an outside bird. If I bring you inside, chances are you might be named Edgar. And I don't want that happening. You're too cool to be named Edgar. Now please get off my head. Maybe go in one of the trees there." I pointed at a tree that was almost naked from all the leaves falling off. The raven cawed and happily flew over to one of the branches. 

It was eerie, having someone look at me as intently as the raven did. But, it is Halloween time, so its to be expected. 

As I kept raking the leaves, I'd sing along to the songs on my iPhone and I'd sometimes hear the raven try to caw along or he would bob his head to the beat. This was no ordinary raven. I wonder what he was doing here. 

The door opened and the raven tried to fly inside. I saw Astra coming out with her artist tote bag and quickly yelled for her to close the door.

"Astra! Don't let the raven in!"

Astra gasped and quickly closed the door behind her. "Tabi, you scared me! What raven?" 

I pointed at the raven who looked a little miffed about not being able to go inside the MadHouse. He slowly flew back to the branch he was perched on and looked at Astra with a blank stare.

"Uhh...I've seen The Crow. He won't swoop down and poke my eyeballs out, right?" Astra took a few steps back.

"Nah. He's actually pretty cool. It's like the MadHouse was always his home and he didn't discover it until now. He likes me. I bet he'll be friends with you, too! Give him a wave." 

Astra gulped and slowly waved at the raven. "N-nice birdie. Nice...non-killer raven birdie." 

The raven swooped down, but Astra screamed and almost ran back inside. The raven instead perched back on my shoulder, where this all started.

"It's okay! It's okay, Astra. He won't hurt ya. I promise." I pet the raven. 

Astra sighed and sat on the step by the front door. "Can I stay out here for a bit? It's getting chaotic in there and I could use some fresh air." 

"I thought you liked the chaos. What's going on in there?"

"Food fight." 

Oh. Shit. Welp. Dinner is delayed. 

Astra took out her sketchbook and pencil and looked at me for a few seconds. "Hey, Tabi. Mind posing for a picture? It won't be for long and your raven friend can be in it, too. I've just had some inspiration." 

"Oh, sure! I'm done raking, anyway. Need a special pose from me?" I ask, about to put the rake down.

"No, no, no! Hold it! I'm gonna draw you as a witch with the raven perched on your shoulder and you're gonna hold a broom, so..."

I nodded, getting the jist of it. "Gotcha! Okay. Draw away!" I stand with the rake by my side and the raven also giving a bit of creepy with his pose. I think he understands English.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Astra smiled and started sketching. 

Frozen in place, I kept thinking of this raven's backstory. He seemed so at home here, yet I've never seen him before. Was he one of the MadHouse members but Azriella turned them into a raven? Or was this some Animorphs nonsense that I've read about in middle school?

"Tabi? I'm done!" Astra waved her hand in front of me. I snapped out of the daze I was in. 

"Can I see it?" I asked. 

"Sure!" She showed me her sketchbook and the picture was all sketched out, waiting to be colored in. It was a picture of me as a witch, with a robe and pointy hat on, holding a broom and standing next to a bubbling cauldron. The raven was perched on my shoulder, hunched over looking inside the cauldron. The real raven cawed in approval. 

"It looks great! I can't wait to see it colored in!" I smile. 

The door opened again and this time, Ryan stepped outside, untouched from the food fight going on inside. The raven cawed and landed on his shoulder.

"Ah, there you are, Edgar the 13th! You mustn't fly out of your cage like that! You had me worried sick!" Ryan cooed and petted the raven.

I facepalmed. Of course. Of course the damn raven belonged to Ryan. And named Edgar. God damn it! The raven is so cool, though! Why Edgar?! 

Ryan turned to the two of us and smiled. "Thank you both so much for taking care of my pet. He rarely sees the light of day, so this was probably an overwhelming experience."

"He took quite a liking to Tabi." Astra commented. 

"Did he now? Well, if you ever want to visit, you can. But for now, I must return Edgar the 13th to his home. Gotta make sure he doesn't escape again." Ryan went back inside and slammed the door so hard, the pile of leaves scattered across the front yard again.

"RYAN!! GOD DAMN IT!!" I scream in frustration.

Astra picked up a spare rake that was leaning against the side wall of the house.

"Two rakes are better than one." she smirked. "We can jam out to some tunes while we work. It'll be fun!" 

So, Astra and I sung and danced around the front yard to some show tunes, kick-ass rap battles and even some holiday songs we would get yelled at for singing in October. 

One thing was for sure, though: No matter what Ryan said, I don't think I'll be seeing Edgar the 13th again. 

No way in, no way out.


End file.
